Many programs now allow a user to navigate from one page to another. A page may include content such as text that is quickly downloadable and also may include other content such as images that takes longer to download. Furthermore, a user may request that a program stop navigating to a requested page and/or errors may occur while navigating. As pages have become more complex, the difficulty of efficiently and robustly navigating through pages of content has also become more complex.